The present invention relates to a hook pad which is secured to sunglasses or sunlenses to facilitate the mounting of the sunglasses or sunlenses on a bridge of a pair-of prescription eyeglasses.
There are many different systems directed to the mounting of sunglasses in front of the lenses of a pair of prescription eyeglasses. These assemblies are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cclip-onsxe2x80x9d. As their name implies, a sunglass frame is secured around the rims holding the lenses in a prescription eyeglass frame. Usually, the plurality of pins projecting from the sunglass frame curve around the front and project onto the rear surface of the prescription eyeglass lenses.
Oftentimes, the existing assemblies for clipping on a sunglass frame to a pair of prescription glasses is complicated in its construction and particularly difficult to mount onto an eyeglass frame, particularly when one is driving or participating in an activity that demands their attention. Therefore, there is a need for sunglasses which may easily and quickly befit onto any pair of eyeglasses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to quickly and easily, with little mechanical dexterity, clip a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses onto a bridge portion of a pair of prescription eyeglasses.
This object is accomplished by a specially designed hook pad which includes a groove or opening for receipt of the bridge portion of a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses. Two screws pass through a front edge of a front projection of the hook pad and force the bridge portion of the sunglasses or sunlenses to either be frictionally held against a central projection of the hook pad or receive the screws in screw holes in the bridge portion.
A second groove or opening defined between the central projection and a rear projection of the hook pad fits over the bridge of a pair of prescription eyeglasses. The hook pad holds the sunglasses or sunlenses in front of the lenses of the pair of prescription eyeglasses. A crosspiece of the hook pad interconnects the front, central and rear projections of the hook pad.
The hook pad is of a configuration so as to align two pad portions of the hook pad with the nose pads of the pair of prescription eyeglasses onto which the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses are mounted. This facilitates further support of the sunglasses or sunlenses on the pair of prescription eyeglasses.
An embedded metal reinforcement frame in the hook pad strengthens the hook pad which is otherwise made of plastic material. The metal reinforcement frame is U-shaped and extends between the front projection and rear projection and across a crosspiece of the nose pad. Particular strengthening is provided in the portions of the front projection through which two screws pass to secure the nose pad to the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to secure a reinforced nose pad onto a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and having an opening for receipt of a bridge portion of a pair of prescription eyeglasses.
It is yet another object of the present invention to secure a reinforced nose pad onto a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and having an opening for receipt of a bridge portion of a pair of prescription eyeglasses with the nose pad having two openings or grooves, one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of prescription eyeglasses.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to secure a reinforced nose pad onto a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and having an opening for receipt of a bridge potion of a pair of prescription eyeglasses with the nose pad having two openings or grooves, one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of prescription eyeglasses with the nose pad being held to the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses by two horizontally extending screws passing through a front projection of the nose pad and engaging the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses.
It is another object of the present invention to secure a reinforced nose pad onto a pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and having an opening for receipt of a bridge portion of a pair of prescription eyeglasses with the nose pad having two openings or grooves, one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and one for receipt of the bridge portion of the pair of prescription eyeglasses with the nose pad being held to the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses by two horizontally extending screws passing through a front projection of the nose pad and engaging the bridge portion of the pair of sunglasses or sunlenses and with a rear projection of the nose pad aligning with the nose pads of the prescription eyeglasses.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.